Victor Creed
Victor Creed, aka Sabretooth, is an animalistic mutant with enhanced strength, senses, agility and cat-like claws and teeth. He is Wolverine's half-brother. Biography ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine In 1845, North-Western Territory, British North America a young Victor visited James while Victor's father had a confrontation with James' father. James witnessed his father's death and in an act of vengeance, killed Logan using bone claws which protruded from his hands. With his dying breath, Thomas Logan told James that he was also his son. James ran away, but was overtaken by Victor. Victor said that they were brothers and vowed that they would look out for each other no matter what. In the following years, Victor and Logan fought together throughout the American Civil War, World War I, and World War II. During the Vietnam War, Victor grew increasingly violent and uncontrolled and attempted to rape a young woman and then brutally attacked the soldiers who tried to stop him leading to both him and Logan being placed in front of a firing squad. Their unique regenerative abilities kept them alive, bringing them to the attention of Major William Stryker who invited them to join an all-mutant team called Team X. During a mission to retrieve a meteorite from a diamond trafficking operation in Lagos, Nigeria, Stryker and the team interrogated nearby villagers to see if there were any other meteorites. The village chief refused to tell Stryker the origins of the meteorites, as they believe them to be sacred. Stryker then ordered Victor to kill the chief. The whole village descended into chaos as Stryker's team started killing the civilians. Logan was disgusted by the murders committed by his teammates and abandoned Victor and the group. Eight Years later, Victor hunted down and began to kill the other members of the team, starting with Bolt. Soon Kayla Silverfox was also murdered by Victor. A furious and grieving Wolverine found Victor in a bar and asked him why he killed her. Victor replied by saying "How else am I going to get your attention?" The two then lunged themselves after each other. Victor easily defeated Logan and snapped off his bone claws on his left hand. Later, Victor captured a teenage Scott Summers for Stryker. Victor then confronted Wolverine again in New Orleans, after killing John Wraith and taking a blood sample from him. Victor fought Wolverine only to be interrupted by Gambit. Wolverine was told that Victor and Stryker were subsequently working together to capture various mutants, culminating in tricking Wolverine into agreeing to have adamantium bonded to his skeleton by claiming that Victor had gone rogue and had killed the woman Wolverine loved. Wolverine then left, after learning this. Victor, angered at Stryker that he let Wolverine go, demanded the adamantium procedure. Despite the animosity between the two of them - made even worse when Stryker revealed that, contrary to his deal with Victor, he cannot merge adamantium to his skeleton because it would kill him (his healing factor is less powerful than Logan's). In an act of rage, Victor tried to kill Kayla for real. Wolverine heard Kayla's screams and attacked Victor. Finally having the chance to kill Victor, Wolverine chose not to give in to his animal instincts and instead knocked him out. As Wolverine and Weapon XI are fighting, Weapon XI overpowered Wolverine and prepared to decapitate him. Victor returned to aid his brother. Wolverine and Victor, now working together, were able to decapitate Weapon XI; sending its head, still firing optic blasts, down into the cooling tower. Wolverine coldly informed Victor that despite his help, their relationship was over. Victor simply reminded him that they are brothers, and they can never be finished. Victor also claimed that only he gets to kill Wolverine. Victor then jumped off the side of the cooling tower. X-Men After Stryker's island, Victor had evolved into an even more bestial creature. He was bigger and stronger, but was unkempt in appearance. He took on the name "Sabretooth", became associated with Magneto and joined him, Mystique and Toad in what would later become the Brotherhood of Mutants. Under Lehnsherr's command, Sabretooth was sent to hunt down Wolverine and Rogue. He found them and pushed over a tree to stop the mutants from escaping and he came into conflict with Wolverine whilst Rogue struggled to get free from the burning van. Soon Cyclops and Storm turned up and rescued the pair. Sabretooth returned to the Brotherhood's lair with nothing but Wolverine's dog tags. Later at Liberty Island, Cyclops blasted him off the top of the Statue of Liberty. X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine Sabretooth actually survived the fall and later helped Wolverine to fight some Weapon X soldiers. X2: X-Men United William Stryker still kept files on him on his computer, 19 years after Sabretooth left him. X-Men: The Official Game Magneto and Sabretooth helped the X-Men fight against the Sentinels in Hong Kong. Sabretooth was sent to get Mastermind as a recruit to the Brotherhood of Mutants. Sabretooth was confronted by Wolverine inside the master of the Sentinels called Mastermold. Sabretooth lost after getting pinned down and was left in the robot which was falling apart. His fate is unknown. However, given his regenerative healing abilities, it is possible that he is still alive. Character traits thumb|300px Sabretooth was born in the 1800s. Sabretooth is a sadistic and psychopathic mutant, with skills in armed and hand-to-hand combat due to his various training by the American military in the American Civil War, WWI and WWII and the Vietnam War. He also has been trained by Team X program. His primary mutant power is an accelerated healing ability that allows him to regenerate damaged or destroyed areas of his body and cellular structure far beyond the capabilities of an ordinary human. He can regenerate organs such as missing eyes and large portions of flesh and survive decapitation if his head is reunited with his shoulder quickly after decapitation. Sabretooth's natural mutant attributes stem from, at least partially, his accelerated healing factor. This "healing factor" also grants him virtual immunity to poisons, most drugs, toxins and diseases, and limited immunity to the fatigue poisons generated by his own body. The unique regenerative qualities of his healing powers and "age suppression factor", Sabretooth's natural aging process, cause him to age at an unusually slow rate. While he is of an unknown advanced age, Sabretooth has the appearance and vitality of a man in his physical prime. Sabretooth possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those possessed by certain animals. Sabretooth is able to see objects with greater clarity and at much greater distances than an ordinary human. His sight is enhanced to the point that he can see with this same level of clarity in almost complete darkness, just like a nocturnal cat. This may be in part a result of being able to see into the infrared and ultraviolet portions of the spectrum. His sense of hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to hear sounds that humans cannot. Sabretooth is able to use his highly developed sense of smell to track targets by scent. He is able to track targets with an impressive degree of success, even if the scent has been eroded by natural factors such as weather conditions. His sense of taste is also developed to superhuman levels. He has a large degree of superhuman strength, he has sufficient strength to climb a building and overturn cars, and other heavy vehicles and make tremendous leaps. He also has superhuman stamina because his healing factor making him almost immune to his own fatigue poisons and his strength allowing much less effort in what humans would call very strenous tasks. He can push himself at peak capacity for several days before fatigue begins to affect him. He is also superhumanly fast and seen running on all fours at the speed of big cats like tigers and lions. Sabretooth's physical appearance also displays animal-like mutations, including sharper-and-longer-than-normal teeth, with two pronounced canines rather more like a tiger's canine teeth than a human's and retractable claws of several inches where ordinary humans have fingernails and toenails. Sabretooth's claws and teeth are capable of cutting most conventional materials including flesh, bone, wood, stone, and some types of metals. He has used his claws and strength to climb buildings made of concrete and metal. Relationships *James Howlett - Half-brother, former Team-X member, and archenemy. *William Stryker - Former boss. *Wade Wilson - Former Team X member. *John Wraith - Former Team X member. *Chris Bradley - Former Team X member. *Fred Dukes - Former Team X member. *Agent Zero - Former Team X member. *Magneto - Former leader. *Mystique - Former team mate. *Toad - Former team mate. *Charles Xavier - Enemy. *Cyclops - Enemy. *Jean Grey - Enemy. *Rogue - Enemy. *Storm - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Canon (3 films) **X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' - Liev Schreiber and Michael James Olsen (young) **''X-Men'' (First appearance) - Tyler Mane **''X2: X-Men United'' - (Name Only) *Canon (1 comic) **''X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine'' Behind the scenes *At first, Liev Schreiber was supposed to play William Stryker, but he suggested himself for the role of Sabretooth, his knowledge of the character helped convince producers. *''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' is the second film in which Liev Schreiber and Hugh Jackman work together after Kate & Leopold. *Liev Schreiber put on 40 lbs of muscle to play the part. *Tyler Mane asked to reprise the role for X-Men Origins: Wolverine, and asked again for X-Men: First Class. *Hugh Jackman and Liev Schreiber stated in a video interview on IGN that Sabretooth represents the pure animal and embodies the darker side of Wolverine's character, an aspect about himself which he hates. They are two sides to the same coin. Trivia *In the first movie, Sabretooth resembles his comic book 90s version, while in X-Men Origins: Wolverine is more similar to the character's appearance in the Weapon X series. *Sabretooth's transformation from X-Men Origins: Wolverine to the first X-Men has yet to be explained on film. It is generally assumed that he experienced a secondary mutation similar to Hank McCoy, or perhaps even took the Mutant Growth Hormone from the comics. *During X-Men, Sabretooth roared like a lion and in fact only said four phrases during the entire film. * It is unclear if Sabretooth remembered his half-brother during the original X-Men film, as he barely spoke. His taking Wolverine's dog tags could be a sign that he did, in fact, remember. *In X-Men Origins: Wolverine, Victor Creed is never referred to as Sabretooth, while in X-Men is exactly the opposite. *In the official comic book tie-in, as well as X-Men: the Official Game, it is revealed that Sabretooth survived his fall from the Statue of Liberty, and later helped Wolverine to fight some Weapon X soldiers. *In the comics, Sabretooth and Wolverine aren't actually related. James's half-brother through Thomas Logan in the comics is named Dog Logan. It was long speculated that Dog and Victor were in fact the same person, due to similar appearance and character traits, it's been confirmed that they are in fact two different people. Gallery Images in chronological order of the film timeline: ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' Xmen3_4706.jpg|Young Victor Jamesvictor.jpg|Victor and James as children. Victor_civil_war.png Victor_world_war_I.png Xmen3_4831.jpg LoganCreedVietnam1-XMOW.png Xmen3_4853.jpg LoganCreedVietnam2-XMOW.png LoganCreedVietnam3-XMOW.png LoganCreedVietnam4-XMOW.png WolverineVictorYell.jpg LoganCreedVietnam5-XMOW.png Sabretoothcrawl.jpg Wolverine_-_VictorLightbulb.jpg LievSabre.jpg WolverineVictorCloseup.jpg Sabretoothliev.jpg Wolvie-Victor.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art WolverineVictorFight.jpg WolverineSabretooth.jpg Sabertooth_poster.jpg Sabretooth_03.jpg Victor_Creed.jpg X-Men-le-origini-Wolverine-Character-Poster-2.jpg|Poster. Sabretooth thumb.jpg|Promotional image. Group.jpg|Promotional image. VictorCreed1-XMOWsf.png VictorCreed2-XMOWsf.png VictorCreed3-XMOWsf.png Creed.jpg 2009_x-men_wolverine_wallpaper_003.jpg ''X-Men'' ManeSabre1.JPG ManeSabre2.JPG ManeSabre.JPG Sabretooth_-_floor_X1.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Sabretooth_1.png Sabretooth_x1.jpg Victor_Creed_(Earth-10005)_001.jpg SabretoothAttack.jpg X1-sabretooth.png ManeSabretoothBS1.jpg ManeSabretoothBS2.jpg ManeSabretoothBS3.jpg Sabretooth1.jpg Victor_Creed_(Earth-10005).jpg Sabretooth001.jpg ''X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine'' Sabretooth_05.jpg|Tie-In Comic Cover ''X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine'' X2 wolverine p12.jpg X2_wolverine_p14.jpg X2 wolverine p15.jpg X2 wolverine p33.jpg ''X2: X-Men United'' StrykerFiles-X2.png MutantProfiles-X2.png|A list of mutants on Stryker's computer. Creed's name is 9th from the top. ''X-Men: The Official Game'' Sabretooth_Danger_Room.jpg X-Men_Official_Game_Sabretooth-Wolverine.jpg Char 5959.jpg X-men-20060407002117824-000.jpg Category:X-Men characters Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Special Forces Personnel Category:Earth-10005 Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Category:Characters with Agility Category:Characters with Animal like powers Category:Former Heroes Category:Henchmen Category:Immortal Category:Brotherhood of Mutants members Category:Team X members